


I Dug My Grave and Walked Away

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Multi, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking refuge in each other after a war they shouldn't have been involved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dug My Grave and Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> The Grapenuts OT3 is surprisingly sweet.

1\. 33%

Sometimes, it was hard to get out of bed. Many days they were wrapped up in each other, legs tangled and hands in sheets. Peco often had his face pressed into the pillow, bemoaning the arrival of the sun, while Micchi had all the blankets pulled up around him as though he was nothing more than a cocoon seeking warmth.

Zack changed his position every few minutes, but he always pulled the other two close to his chest, his long arms managing to snag them and reel them in. An absurd comparison of being a fisherman, since he tended to be more of an octopus that didn’t let anyone escape his grasp.

Sometimes, they didn’t get up because it was warm and they were comfortable hiding against each other like it was a meager stand against the rest of the world. Other times, the thought of getting up and facing the day seemed to be an impossible task that none of them were equipped for.

Peco was bitter, Zack carried a heavy weight, and Micchi’s sins were too much to bear.

For a while, they could pretend they were okay. They did not always have to give it their all.

 

2\. Exploration

Of the three, it was clear to tell who was the most handsy. Peco required contact at most times of the day, whether it was just curled up against one of his boyfriends or in their laps. Zack, of course, loved wrapping his arms around the shorter ones’ shoulders and just holding them close.

In that aspect, Micchi was the most distant, even if he perhaps craved attention the most. He did not enjoy initiating contact first unless he was lonely, and even then it tended to be limited, to let the other take care of being affectionate.

That didn’t mean any of them were cold towards each other. Zack felt left out, at times, during the nights where Peco and Micchi would make love in the other room. Himself was repulsed by such things, so when hands went underneath the clothes he tended to take his cue to leave them to their business.

Exploration was a word that held many connotations, after all. The next day, to make him feel loved, Micchi and Peco would always explore other aspects of their relationship by including Zack in whatever they could find. Sometimes it was an intense game of Uno (that usually ended in yelling,) or trying a new Spanish soap opera (in which Zack and Peco ended up in tears.)

They were not alone.

 

3\. Colors

It was hard to drag them from their zones of comfort. Peco and Zack loved their uniform, and even when that might have been cast aside they preferred reds and grays and blacks. Micchi was more neutral, darker somehow. His collared shirts were never loud and obnoxious, and despite how much they teased him about his sweaters they tended not to command attention to himself.

One day, they promised, they would all switch. Peco had claimed precedence on his old houndstooth hoodie, tugging it on with a grin while Micchi had pulled on the too-big shirt and coat that Zack had offered.

The tallest ended up with a…special fashion taste. Shorts that were reminiscent of what the younger Baron member was fond of, while Micchi had demanded he also wore one of the thickly-knit sweaters that kept him warm.

He felt like he looked like a total dork, but his lovers reassured him that he looked like a _cute_ dork.

“Isn’t this better?” Micchi had asked with a smug smirk on his face, while Peco chirped in agreement, slinging his legs over the others’ laps.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird?” Zack inquired, frowning as he tried to readjust one of the sleeves, fidgeting and looking a bit awkward.

“I think a change in color scheme is nice.”

 

4\. Lost and Found

All of them had run off at some point, and it was not a surprise. Most of the time they felt like a walking time bomb, just waiting for someone to snip the wrong wire. The first one to disappear for a few hours had been Peco. When the other two finally went out to look for him, they found him sobbing at the shrine, his knees pulled up to his chest as he wiped away at his tears and promised Kaito-san that no, he wasn’t crying, he just had something in his eye.

It took some coaxing, but they convinced him to return to Zack’s flat, pointedly ignoring how red and puffy his eyes were. The second one to run off had been Micchi, after an impressive display of yelling that left the Baron members unable to get a word in otherwise.

He did, however, return home on his own, and none of them could comment on the lingering scent of the sea that seemed to surround him, despite how obvious it had been.

The most frightening disappearance was Zack’s. Gentle giant Zack who seemed to have a short fuse, preferring to punch walls until his problems went away. That night had been a frightening blur for Micchi and Peco, who couldn’t seem to find him no matter where they went.

For a horrifying moment, they had assumed the worst. Instead, he had been found on the roof of the rebuilt building that was once Baron’s HQ but now was home to an old antique store. They had no idea of how he managed to get up there, but his long legs were dangling over the edge, and his neck was craned back to look at the stars.

They found themselves able to breathe once again.

“Don’t the stars look great?” Zack asked, pretending that his knuckles weren’t bloody, his voice full of the wonder. “Aren’t they the brightest things you’ve ever seen?”

 

5\. Umbrella

“You’re going to catch a cold, idiot.” Micchi mumbled, holding out a purple umbrella over Peco, who seemed startled by the lack of rain that was hitting his skin. It was clear that he wasn’t paying attention as he stared at the faces that lined the wall of those who were still missing.

“I didn’t notice.” He responded lamely. “Now _you’re_ going to catch a cold.”

Micchi sent him a withering glare. “And whose fault would that be?” He shot back, shivering against the cold water pelting him, and yet he didn’t move Peco’s shelter away from him.

Suddenly, another umbrella appeared, covering the youngest of the trio. He shook his hair away from his face before turning his head. Zack only smiled down in response, the weather seemingly not bothering him.

“Now what are we supposed to do?” Peco had his hands on his hips as he pouted at his two boyfriends. Micchi blinked once in thought, but before he could open his mouth, Zack had grabbed his arm and tugged him between them.

“There! You’ll have to stay between us since you don’t have once.” That was enough to appease the walnut, and while the walk home had been full of elbows aimed at each other and sliding on the sidewalk it was enough for them to return wet, but satisfied.

Always satisfied.


End file.
